Luna Roja
by Mihll
Summary: Sencilla historia cuyo inicio se fija tras el final de la batalla con Beryl.
1. La Princesa de la Luna Plateada

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, los uso a modo de diversión y sin intensión alguna de lucrar con ello.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Roja<strong>

Historia basada en "Sailor Moon"

Por

Mihll

o0o

** Capítulo 1:** **La Princesa de la Luna Plateada**

**o0o**

Lo había conseguido, derrotar a Beryl y acabar con la amenaza del mal y, contrario a lo que se esperaba que sucedida, despertar todo el poder del cristal de plata no la había matado como sucedió en otrora ocasión con la reina Serenity.

Caminaba si noción de todo el dolor físico en su cuerpo; avanzaba en línea recta, directo en hacia donde reposaba el cuerpo maltratado y frío de su amiga Rei.

Y repentinamente sucedió, frente a ella un resplandor cálido precedió la aparición de una figura fantasmal que lentamente comenzó a tomar forma de un cuerpo, de una chica, una muy hermosa que extendió sus brazos invitándola a tomar de sus manos mientras sonreía complacida.

Serena entendiendo que podría tratarse de una alucinación producto de lo vivido en forma reciente detuvo su andar para restregarse los ojos, pero luego, ella seguía allí, seguía sonriéndole y eso no era posible.

– Lo hiciste Sailor Moon– susurró la aparecida –Ahora ven acá, deja que te abrace y contenga, porque has hecho mucho, más allá de lo que siempre esperé y salvaste al mundo de la perdición frente al mal.

Serena negó con la cabeza. – Esto no es posible. Tú…

– Soy yo, ¿acaso no eres capaz de reconocerme?

–Eres yo, pero…

La aparecida sonrió cálidamente.

–Mi adorada Sailor Moon, veo que aún no eres capaz de recordar.

–No es posible, no lo es.

Poco a poco la rubia Sailor iba sintiendo como el mareo se hacía inevitable; sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y sus piernas perdían la fuerza para mantener su cuerpo erguido.

Con el último esfuerzo y desde el suelo divisó el cuerpo de Sailor Mars a escasos metros. Su mano derecha instintivamente soltó el cetro y la otra trató de alcanzar a su amiga inútilmente.

La voz de la aparecida llegaba a sus oídos tan suaves como su susurro.

–¡Sailor Moon! ¡Sailor Moon!

o0o0o

El aroma a una mezcla de medicamentos le indicó a Serena que estaba en algún recinto hospitalario.

Abrió sus ojos y lentamente comenzó a identificar la figura de una gata negra que la miraba con mucha expectación. La enfermera a su costado derecho que terminaba de reponer la bolsa de suero la miró y sonrió.

–Me alegra que abras los ojos. –dijo ésta.

–Y yo…–su mano se estiró hasta alcanzar el rostro de Luna–.Hola. –Sabía que su amiga no iba a responderle.

–Es muy terca–la enfermera dijo en tono resignado–.La hemos echado de aquí en cada oportunidad y no hemos conseguido que no regrese. De alguna forma se las arregla para escapar de las jaulas y volver. Debe quererla demasiado.

–Es una de mis mejores amigas–respondió Serena sonriendo.

–No puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que esté aquí, eso implica que estamos fallando a las reglas básicas de sanidad de este hospital. Ya llamé a seguridad y en breve vendrán por ella, sólo no dejes que escape antes que ellos lleguen.

La enfermera salió rauda, entonces Luna suspiró con frustradamente.

–Si no me apresuro terminaré otros cuantos días en una jaula.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –Serena preguntó algo confundida.

–Dos semanas–desviando su atención hacia la puerta, temía que se abriera en cualquier momento. –Verás que es probable que salgas pronto de aquí, hay muchas que debemos aclarar y creo que será un poco confuso para ti, como lo ha sido para todas nosotras.

–¿Todas nosotras? –Serena repitió extrañada, Luna la encaró.

–Las chicas: Amy, Rei y las demás. Están vivas Serenas–su tono fue de emoción pura–. Gracias al Cristal de Plata ellas pudieron volver a la vida y aún mejor que eso, rápidamente han recobrado su pasado como Sailor Scouts.

–Sí, imagino quien hizo el milagro–desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, no podía con lo último que recordaba tras la batalla con Beryl, se sentía confundida, fuera de lugar, torturada por no tener claridad de lo ocurrido.

– ¿Serena? –Luna llamó la atención de la rubia.

–Lo sé…no comprendo nada, pero lo sé.

En ese momento se sintieron ruidos tras la puerta y Luna saltó al piso y se impulsó a la ventana donde hizo equilibrio; volviendo su rostro hacia Serena, dijo: –Hablaremos luego de esto–Saltó.

Pero no eran quienes esperaban, sólo se trataba de su emocionada familia que ingresó al cuarto llevando un enorme ramo de flores. Sonrió para ellos y mamá se apresuró en llegar a su lado para darle un beso y regalarle su más hermosa sonrisa.

–Estamos felices que hayas vuelto con nosotros. –dijo su padre, cogiéndole de la mano izquierda. –Te amamos Serena.

Serena no hizo más que sonreír y se dejó mimar por ellos. Luego de un rato llegaron dos personas buscando a Luna, sólo tuvo que decirles que escapó por la ventana para que se retiraran presurosos, pero entonces el doctor y la enfermera que venían de regreso les indicaban que el tiempo de visita terminaba.

Fue examinada. El doctor realizaba sus observaciones y la enfermera se dedicaba a tomar nota de todo, finalmente él movió la cabeza afirmativamente, Serena supo que eso era muy bueno porque no quería estar allí.

–Si continúas como ahora, en dos o tres días más estaré en condiciones de darte el alta.

–Me alegra saberlo–musitó Serena.

Después de la visita del doctor las horas pasaron una tras otra, lentamente. Serena tuvo tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas y sumó demasiadas interrogantes, tanto que la jaqueca parecía superarla, y aunque deseaba que le dieran algo para combatir el dolor calculaba que si lo comentaba el doctor podría cambiar de opinión y eso no le convenía.

Al día siguiente recibió nuevamente la visita de sus padres y hermano, estuvo con ellos durante gran parte del día y cuando pensaba que tendría que resignarse con entretenerse un rato con la enfermera que se asomaba por allí durante cada hora, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la persona menos esperada: Darien.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir rápida pero dolorosamente.

–Darien–susurró.

–Serena…–acercándose a ella, tomó su mano entre la suya y la miró a los ojos–. Tenía que verte. Necesito saber que estás bien.

La rubia retiró sus manos–No entiendo nada, Darien. Desearía que no hubieras venido.

–Vine porque eres importante para mí–intentando acariciar su rostro. Ella giró su cabeza en sentido contrario. –Serena.

–Apenas logro recordar, pero lo sé…yo no soy ella, y ella es quien debe estar junto a ti. –Él sólo dio un paso atrás, su palidez era extrema. –Después de pensar toda la noche, después de unir cada recuerdo de mi vida como Sailor Scout, después de recordar mi verdadera misión…lo supe y nadie tiene que decirme nada–las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos–. Fui la Sailor Scout más leal de nuestra princesa, su amiga, su protectora; ella me confío su vida y el deber de protegerla fingiendo ser ella…Sucedió como se planeó, ella reapareció en este mundo sólo cuando el mal fue erradicado.

–Pero yo no entiendo, no logro entender–Sentándose en el pié de la cama bajó la cabeza fijando su vista en sus pies–.Cuando estaba junto a ti, cuando te besaba, tú eras mi mujer amada, te recordaba a ti.

Serena sonrió con tristeza. –Pues somos muy parecidas físicamente, es lógico que haya sucedido. Lo ilógico es que al final de cuentas Luna, yo, el mismo Cristal de Plata me convenciera de que yo era ella.

–Yo no sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer. El que hayan dos Serenas lo cambian todo.

–No. –respondió secamente sentándose en la cama–Hay una sola mujer a la amas, sólo tienes que recordarlo.

Darien guardó silencio y se mantuvo pensativo por un largo rato hasta que se marchó sin volver la vista atrás.

Serena se bajó de la cama tras quitarse la cánula de suero. Se paró frente a la ventana en un intento de distraerse viendo el panorama exterior, y sólo se encontró con su reflejo en el cristal, era como verla a ella, a su verdadera princesa, y saber que no era otra cosa más que su imitación física, tomó una decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> Partí con la idea de realizar un one shot, sin embargo la idea original comenzó a tomar un rumbo desconocido. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	2. Vientos de Cambio

Moría por re encontrarse con las chicas, pero su madre no iba a ceder a su deseo de mantenerla encerrada en la casa hasta asegurarse que su salud fuera la óptima.

Como cada tarde, se encontraba asomada en la ventana sintiendo la suavidad de la brilla golpeando su rostro. Aún se preguntaba si toleraría la idea de cortarse el cabello, si ya sentía que había hecho demasiado tiñéndolo de negro y modificando su normal manera de llevar como para hacer algo tan drástico.

Luna se encontraba desaparecida desde la visita al hospital y podía entender que estuviera presa de la incomodidad de la situación, aunque sabía que no era para tanto, al fin y al cabo, en un par de meses todo sería parte del pasado, o al menos eso quería creer.

Isuko fue puntual llevándole la cena en una bandeja, la cual esta vez acomodó sobre la cama para tener la libertad de ir hacia su hija y plantarse a su costado, simulando concentrarse en lo mismo que ella.

–Mañana podrás salir, sé que deseas ver a tus amigos.

–Sí, en realidad estoy muy aburrida.

Itsuko tomó en sus manos un mechón de cabello de Serena que caía del lazo que lo acomodaba en una coleta–Aún no me acostumbro, me parece tan raro que hayas decidido tintarte y deshacerte del peinado que has llevado desde toda la vida.

La muchacha miró a su madre con curiosidad.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerme ese peinado?

–No lo sé–cruzándose de brazos y adoptando expresión pensativa–. Creo que lo vi en alguna parte y se me ocurrió que era perfecto para ti.

–Ah–regresó su atención al exterior–. Pensé que es un peinado para niñas y decidí cambiar, estando a puertas de la verdadera adolescencia no es muy apto que lleve algo tan infantil.

–A tu padre casi le da un ataque cardíaco cuando apareciste con este cabello–Confesó la mujer–. Y yo, bueno, el impacto no fue menor.

–Ya te acostumbrarás mamá. –dijo sonriendo.

Al día siguiente Serena recibió el visto bueno de su madre; lanzó su pijamas a lo profundo del closet y se dirigió al templo de Rei, donde estimaba que las chicas y la princesa estarían reunidas. Ciertamente esta vez le costó demasiado subir los escalones, sin saber si era por la falta de ejercicio o simplemente porque en realidad el peso de la realidad que debía enfrentar había decidido agregar peso extra a su cuerpo. Pero llegó a destino, y la que otrora fuera su reflejo, vestida con ropas normales y no el exuberante traje real, salió a recibirla. Ella, la que al final de cuentas se iba a quedar por destino con el hombre que amaba, y sin embargo, no podía odiarla. Se abrazaron con la misma pasión que recordaban de sus vidas en el reino lunar, luego sonrieron la una a la otra.

–Me alegra que estés bien, Serena. –Pero el impacto hizo presencia en la aludida, aterrorizada por recordar muchas cosas y no lo más importante, bajó la mirada con un poco de vergüenza. –Serenity. Es Serenity.

Las chicas se asomaron en el exterior, por un largo rato Serena fue presa de las consultas acerca de su estado de salud, de su radical cambio de look y ella respondiendo tan normal como siempre aunque por dentro moría al darse cuenta que todo parecía normal entre ellas, que nada había pasado, que nada había cambiaron.

Se adentraron en el recibidor, Rei de inmediato fue por unos panecillos y té que dispuso en la mesita en torno a la cual se reunían.

Amy no pudo contenerse y fue la primera en abrir la boca.

–Ahora explíquenos princesa, cómo fue posible.

Serenity paseó su mirada por los rostros de las chicas y se detuvo en la de Serena.

–Cuando Endimion y yo huíamos creyendo poder escapar…El mal nos alcanzó y lo último que recuerdo de aquél día fue ver el rostro de Sailor Moon tratando de levantarme, aunque ella se veía muy mal–respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos–. En ese momento ya sabía que mi madre intentaría liberar el poder del Cristal de Plata porque era la última alternativa, así como sabía que era nuestro fin. Pero de alguna manera mi corazón confiaba, yo creía con todas mis fuerzas que si alguna de nosotras sobrevivía, esa debía ser Sailor Moon, la que siempre me había demostrado lealtad ante todas las cosas. De alguna forma lo que quedaba de mí en ese momento se traspasó a ella en nuestro último contacto.

Rei sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente –No entiendo cómo Serena fue capaz de utilizar el Cristal de Plata tal como lo haría usted princesa.

–Tranquila Rei–Serenity se permitió sorber un poco de té, siempre muy tranquila y elegante–.Entre todas ustedes Sailor Moon fue elegida para ser mi protectora personal; dado nuestro parecido algunas veces nos permitíamos cambiar de lugar, ella fingía ser yo para distraer la atención en el palacio y así nadie podía darse cuenta que yo me encontraba secretamente con Endimion. Y como lo dije, mi esencia se traspasó a ella al final de la batalla, es esa la razón principal por la que podía utilizar el Cristal.

–Yo no recuerdo nada de eso–acotó Lita –, me refiero a la relación cercana de ustedes dos.

–Ni yo–dijo Serena–. Lo cierto es que después de liberar el poder del Cristal de Plata mi mente se abrió a los recuerdos, más de lo que ustedes mismas podrían.

–Pero liberaste ese poder–Mina insistió–. Conseguir eso acabó con la vida de la reina Serenity y tú…bueno tú…

–No fui sólo yo–Serena sonrió–. Afortunadamente durante la batalla ustedes estuvieron a mi lado, y sé que la única razón por la que sobreviví es porque conté con su ayuda.

–Sí. –afirmó Serenity–Esa es la explicación, y es algo que jamás se había hecho.

Todas guardaron silencio hasta que Serena lo rompió al percatarse que ni Luna ni Artemis estaban allí.

– ¿Dónde están los gatos? –preguntó.

–Realizando una misión personal–Contestó Serenity–Vendrán cuando llegue el momento, por ahora es necesario que analicemos la reciente batalla, a ese mal que al igual que nosotras revivió en este tiempo y lugar.

–Si me disculpan...

Serena se levantó y salió del cuarto. Lita no estaba de acuerdo en dejarla sola y la siguió.

–¿Estás bien, Serena? –su amiga negó con la cabeza–Tu cabello se ve bien, aunque es raro ver que lo traigas de una forma distinta.

–Mi cabello no importa. Haga lo que haga con mi cuerpo, nada modificará lo terrible que me siento.

–Darien y tú–reprimió sus palabras mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Darien y yo no existe. Ella lo dijo, su esencia se impregnó en mí, por eso sus recuerdos eran míos, por eso su habilidad eran míos, incluso el amor que ella sentía por él–Suspiró–.Debes saber que me siento terrible al saber que el sentimiento que cargo no es mío, más aún, el pesar de darme cuenta del interés que Darien pudiera tener en mí aun cuando está al tanto de todo.

–Sé que para él también ha sido muy duro; reencontrarse con la princesa y saber que tú no eras la persona que creía que eras.

–Fue lindo mientras duró.

Serena se alejó lentamente. Bajó uno a uno los escalones y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la primera parada de autobuses, impaciente por largarse pronto de allí atrajo la atención de un motociclista que pasaba frente a ella, el cual, apenas avanzado unos cuantos metros más adelante retornó hasta detenerse frente a ella.

Serena sabía que los ojos de él, ocultos bajo los vidrios oscuros del visor, la analizaban fijamente. Se sintió incómoda y prefirió mirar a otro lado, fingiendo desinterés.

Él aparecido se quitó el casco y agitó su cabeza en un intento de acomodar su cabello, Serena pudo ver aquello a través del rabillo del ojo, y estuvo segura de que era el muchacho más lindo que veía después de Darien.

–Podrás pintarte el pelo de verde, cortarlo si deseas, y aun así podría descubrir en ti esa cabeza de Bombón.

– ¿Ah sí? –viéndolo de frente y lamentando hacerlo, porque se sintió deslumbrada por la apariencia. Pasó absolutamente por alto el hecho que él le conociera.

–Mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh y me gustaría saber si quieres dar un paseo conmigo.

–Jamás me he montado en una. –reconoció.

–Siempre hay una primera vez para todo–tomando en mano el casco fijo a la parte trasera del vehículo, lo ofreció–. Ven, será divertido.

Serena dudó en principio, pero ni todas las vacilaciones fueron capaz de detener su ímpetu por evadir la realidad, y él era muy lindo, quizás esta era una buena oportunidad.


	3. Outer Scouts

El último mes había sido del todo divertido; Iba a clases por la mañana y por la tarde se encontraba con Haruka para pasear por toda la ciudad, a veces se detenían en algún lugar para tomar un chocolate caliente o una malteada. Iba conociéndole poco a poco; sabía que estudiaba en el colegio Mugen, que tenía buena situación económica y que gozaba demasiado yendo a velocidades altas en su motocicleta.

Hoy era uno de esos días donde se habían detenido en el parque y disfrutaban un cono de helado, aunque en realidad, Haruka parecía deleitarse más viéndola comer.

–No me has dicho si tienes novio–Haruka demandó de pronto.

Serena comenzó a toser nerviosamente.

–Levantar los brazos es un buen ejercicio para detener la tos–dijo Haruka, pero Serena aseguró estar bien.–Entonces, ¿existe alguien? O por lo menos alguien de tu interés.

– ¿Por qué deseas saber?–Serena encaró a su acompañante.

–Llevas saliendo conmigo un mes completo, pienso que ya es hora de que me cuentes cosas como esas.

–Eres demasiado atrevido.

–No, sólo soy directo.

–E incorregible.

Aquello lo decía una hermosa chica de cabellos verdes que se plantó a unos metros de ella. Serena notó la elegancia de ella en cada uno de sus detalles, incluso en la forma en como acomodó sus cabellos tras la oreja en un momento dado.

–¿Ella es tu novia?–Preguntó Serena.

–Ya lo quisiera.–Contestó Haruka.

–Tú y yo teníamos un compromiso y parece que lo olvidaste–Recriminó la recién llegada.

–No lo he olvidado.

–Creo que sí, porque aún te encuentro veo junto a esta chica a la que has estado paseando más del tiempo que se podría soportar.

Mirando a Serena, Haruka dijo: –Disculpa a Michiru, suele ser algo celosa.

–Yo no quiero entrometerme –Serena dijo un poco avergonzada–. En realidad si ustedes son pareja yo sólo quiero decirles que soy muy buena esfumándome.

–Tampoco exageres cabeza de bombón.

–No exagera. Y tú vienes conmigo Haruka, prometiste acompañarme a la audición ya voy muy retrasada.

Serena vio con cuanta facilidad la expresión dura de la chica obligó a Haruka a retirarse. Se quedó viéndoles partir mientras continuaba degustando su helado.

–No me parece que hagas amistad con esas personas.

La chica volteó y se encontró con la gata.

–¡Luna!

–Hablo enserio Serena, tienen algo muy raro.

–Eres exagerada. ¿Y por cierto, dónde andabas?

–Realizando una misión de nuestra princesa.

–Eso ya lo sabía, no me cuentas nada nuevo.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos al templo, nos están esperando.

Serena siguió a Luna.

–¿Cómo diste conmigo?

–Pura casualidad–respondió Luna indiferente.

–No es posible tanta seriedad–la gata se detuvo a verla de frente–¿Y ahora qué dije?

–Eres la líder de las Sailor Scouts y estás descuidando seriamente tu deber. Tu labor es estar a disposición de nuestra princesa.

–Ok, no tienes que decirlo dos veces.

No obstante, por más que Serena fue persuadida por el deber a la salida de la escuela del día siguiente se encontró montada una vez más sobre la motocicleta de Haruka. El viento contra su cara parecía susurrarle palabras que la incitaban al olvido…Recargó su rostro contra la espalda de Haruka sintiendo el aroma de su perfume y se preguntó si podría llegar a enamorarse de él.

–Así te quiero siempre–dijo entonces Haruka.

Luego de un rato estuvieron frente a un edificio de departamentos.

– ¿Quieres subir? Mi casa está en el décimo piso y sé que te gustará.–Serena se negó. Hacía un rato que sentía que su intercomunicador estaba activo.–Hey, será divertido.

–No lo creo.

–No estoy solo, no se trata de lo que estás pensando.

–No es eso–comenzó a retroceder alejándose–. Estoy segura que mi madre va a matarme por llegar tarde a casa, había prometido acompañarla al ós.

Se giró finalmente y contestó al llamado.

–Dime, Luna.

–¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con él?

–Estoy sola, Luna–volvió la vista, Haruka aún continuaba viéndola y le alzó la mano a modo de despedida. Ella le imitó–. Si me dijeras qué sucede.

–Tienes que venir Serena, estamos esperándote en el templo.

o0o0o

Casi media hora más tarde Serena llegó al templo, allí las chicas salieron a su encuentro en medio de críticas por su tardanza; luego la condujeron a la habitación donde Serenity charlaba en voz baja con un par de desconocidas: una mujer adulta y una niña muy misteriosa que la siguió con la mirada hasta verla sentada al frente. Por alguna razón, el resto de las chicas esta vez no tenían el permiso de estar allí, sólo luna quien se ubicó sobre la mesa en torno a la que se reunían.

–Así que tú eres Sailor Moon. –murmuró la mujer mayor, de largos cabellos verde oscuro, mirada dura y analítica.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

–Entonces debes saber que estamos aquí por ti,–la pequeña dijo secamente–es indispensable que nos acompañes para corregir un desajuste.

– ¿Qué tipo de desajuste?

La mujer más adulta miró a Serenity en una actitud demandante.–Si usted lo permite princesa, permítanos llevarnos con nosotras a Sailor Moon.

– ¿Adónde quieren que vaya?–Serena no sabía si mirarlas a ellas o a la princesa.

–Yo no lo sé Sailor Moon–contestó Serenity–. Pero ellas son las Sailor Scout del sistema solar exterior, y tienen una misión.

–No puedo ir a ningún lado. Están mis padres, mis amigos, la escuela, no puedo dejarlo todo e ir no sé adónde.

–Vendrás con nosotras. –la forma en que Setsuna habló no daba pie a protestas.

–Será más sencillo si vienes por tu voluntad–irguiéndose, la pequeña estiró su mano en dirección a Serena–. Sailor Moon, tienes un deber con nuestra princesa al igual que nosotras.

–Yo…–miró a Serenity y se dio cuenta que ella respetaba la petición de las dos aparecidas. Lentamente se puso en pie y se apresuró en salir–. Por favor chicas, que alguna de ustedes se encargue de mis padres porque al parecer tendré que ausentarme.

– ¿Dónde vas?–preguntó Rei.

–No puedes irte así como así–secundó Amy.

En ese preciso momento la mujer y la niña se asomaron, y ésta última tomó a Serena de la mano derecha.

–Tranquilas–la mayor dijo–. Se trata de una misión que sólo ella puede cumplir y ustedes no pueden acompañarla.

O0O0O

Para Serena, Hotaru parecía una niña misteriosa y amante del silencio, en cambio Setsuna resultaba ser un mar de seriedad que no parecía tener otro interés más que mirarla y analizarla por largo rato.

Sinceramente ya estaba un poco harta de esperar, y con la preocupación acerca de lo que pensaban sus padres respecto a su repentina ausencia, su ansiedad a momentos se tornaba insoportable.

–Pensé que se trataba de una misión y les agradecería me dijeran de qué trata. –Dijo en un instante dado–Necesito regresar con mi familia.

Setsuna despegó su espalda donde se encontraba recargada la última hora y le señaló una puerta. Avanzó junto a ella por un largo pasillo. Donde quiera que mirase, la ex rubia tenía la certeza de que el material base con el cual fuera construido no era otra cosa más que un bien trabajado trozo de hielo translúcido, pero hermoso.

–Ahora nos encontramos en nuestra residencia habitual–comentó Setsuna.

–Es bonito.–respondió.

Llegaron a un balcón y Serena se sintió deslumbrada por el paisaje exterior; sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver toda una ciudad construida en un cristal que reflejaba exquisitamente la luz del sol. El aire que acariciaba su rostro era el más puro, suave y cálido que nunca antes había sentido.

–Es muy lindo.

–Es nuestro futuro–tomándola de los hombros obligó a Serena volverse, necesitaba tenerla viéndola a los ojos–. Esto es nuestro futuro, el cual está próximo a desmoronarse con los eventos que se están desencadenando.

–No entiendo.

–Ya lo harás.–liberándola apuntó a la estructura más alta y esbelta ubicada en medio de la ciudad–Esto es Tokio de Cristal, y eso es el Palacio de Cristal. Allí residen nuestra Reina, Rey, y la Pequeña Dama.

Eso había dolido.

La emoción anterior había dado paso a un halo de tristeza.

–Supongo que la Princesa Serenity y Darien se casaron.

–Y tienen una hija–dijo Setsuna–. Este es el futuro que espera a la gente de tu tiempo, o al menos lo era hasta ayer.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Nuestra pequeña Dama comenzó a sentirse mal, al principio creímos que se trataba de una extraña enfermedad que con el pasar de los días se transformó en otra cosa. Ella se desvanece de este mundo, y lo que suponemos es que algo cambió en el pasado…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–consultó preocupada.

–Eventos que se suscitaron en el pasado para cambiar el futuro, y la pequeña dama es la principal víctima de eso.

– ¿Acaso yo tengo que ver con eso? ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí?

–Sabemos que tiene mucho que ver contigo, pero no sabemos el real motivo.

Serena sonrió.–Pueden preguntarle algo a mi otro yo en este tiempo.

–No lo entiendes, tú no existes en este tiempo.


	4. Sentencia Mortal

Sentencia Mortal

.

Había pasado tres días echando un vistazo al futuro gracias al poder de Sailor Plutón y ahora no le gustaba hacerse la idea que sus días estaban contados. No podía imaginar cuando podría volver a dormir sin despertarse por las noches después de vivir terribles pesadillas que la dejaban sin aliento.

Ni siquiera podía entretenerse con Luna en las horas de desvelo, asumía que la pequeña gata ahora se encontraba resguardando los sueños de Serenity, ella, que con su tan sola presencia le estaba arrebatando todo el universo que conocía.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y su vista se fijó en la luna llena que adornaba el cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

– ¿Qué hago con este amor que siento? –preguntó como si el astro brillante pudiera iluminar su mente oscurecida–No es mi culpa, no puede ser mi culpa, yo no busqué esto.

Por largo rato siguió de pie frente a la ventana y sólo hasta que logró retener su sollozo abrió una de las hojas, se encaramó al vano y saltó al vacío. Cuando sus piernas sufrieron por el peso de su cuerpo en la caída, supo que no debió hacerlo, sin embargo estaba decidida a escapar de allí.

Apenas cruzaba el portón de acceso principal cuando se vio interceptada por una presencia, su expresión fue de sincera sorpresa.

–¿Haruka, qué haces aquí en medio de la noche?

–¿Qué haces tú huyendo en pijamas de tu casa?

Serena únicamente lo miró analizando si finalmente estaba en frente de un acosador, pero el fondo sabía que él no era una mala persona, no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento que diera el menor índice de mala intensión. Podía confiar en él.

–Ya que estás aquí, ¿me llevarías a algún lado?

Haruka simplemente echó a andar el motor y le ofreció el casco de repuesto; luego echaron a andar calle abajo.

– ¿Adónde? –preguntó Haruka finalmente.

–Realmente no lo sé. –Serena confesó.

Por más de una hora la marcha fue rápida por las calles de la ciudad, ya amanecía cuando la máquina se detuvo frente a la torre de Tokio. Se quitaron los cascos y ambos alzaron la vista a la cumbre de la estructura apenas iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol. Ciertamente Serena sintió terror por los recuerdos de la batalla que se llevó a cabo allí, él mismo día en que descubrió que Darien era Tuxedo Mask. Una vez más su rostro se oscureció.

–¿Qué sucede realmente? –Haruka preguntó con preocupación, no le gustaba el tono de tristeza de ella al hablar.

–Es que…–vaciló por un momento, no debía decir nada, pero si no se lo contaba a alguien, no podría liberarse de todo el peso que estaba sobre su cabeza. –Si te cuento, ¿prometes guardarlo como un secreto?–Haruka asintió–Es que…bueno, he tenido pesadillas, despierto por las noches y me asusta lo que veo, yo…creo que moriré.

– ¿Morir? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Sí, lo veo en todos mis sueños.

–Pero los sueños no son más que eso: sueños. No debes hacer caso.

–Bien–no muy convencida echó a andar hacia la torre. –Es un hermoso amanecer, te parece si subimos y lo vemos desde arriba.

Después de escabullirse al interior forzando accesos, Haruka y Serena llegaron al nivel superior. Allí Serena se plantó frente a un gran ventanal y vio la ciudad bajo sus pies.

–Si llegan a descubrimos vamos a estar en problemas. –dijo de pronto.

–Si llegan a descubrirte con esa pijama tan infantil, creo que sólo van a reírse.

– ¿Es tan ridículo?–se miró los brazos envueltos en esa tela rosa con diseño de conejos.

–Para una chica como tú, lo creo. –Haruka le guiñó un ojo a Serena y ésta se giró para que no viera el rubor que se asomó en sus mejillas. –Hablo enserio, ya eres una mujer, deberías dejar el apego por las cosas para niñas.

–Eres la única persona que lo piensa. –susurró.

Después de un rato sin volver la vista atrás, Serena ya no sintió la presencia de Haruka. Preocupada fue a buscarla por los recintos de ese nivel y terminó justo en aquel sitio dónde Zoycite traicioneramente había herido de gravedad a Darien. Se inclinó para recoger una rosa roja marchita, preguntándose cómo aún podía encontrarse allí despojó cada pétalo seco uno a uno y los dejó en su palma derecha para luego empuñar su mano.

Al sentir pasos en su dirección supuso que Haruka había vuelto.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó sin volverse.

–Buscándote.

Pero no era la voz que esperaba oír. Se giró encontrándose con un tipo apuesto, alto, de cabellos plateados, un perfecto extraño en cuya frente se asomaba una luna negra e invertida. De alguna forma el terror que recorrió su espalda la obligó a dar un paso atrás por instinto.

–No temas, no te haré daño. Me llamo Diamante. –dijo sonriendo.

Serena sólo pudo mirar de reojo hacia todos lados, su esperanza radicaba en que Haruka pudiera estar cerca y la vez, temía que lo estuviera. Haruka no podría enterarse frente a quienes estaba realmente, porque lo intuía, el aparecido era alguien especial, no le daba confianza.

Él estiró su mano hacia ella.

–Insisto en que no te haré daño.

Serena negó con la cabeza–. No sé qué quieres de mí.

–Soy la persona que más te ama en el mundo y sólo quiero tu amor.

Ella quedó impactada por tal revelación y luego rió de lo absurdo.

– ¿Enserio sabes quién soy? ¿Enserio crees que no te estás equivocando de persona?

Diamante frunció el entrecejo, luego suspiró.

–¿Hay alguna razón para pensar que tú no eres tú?

–No, ninguna.

Lo miró a los ojos, suponiendo que no iba hacerle daño se atrevió a andar y pasar a su costado. Él no hizo nada para detenerla.

Cuando Serena estuvo de regreso en el sitio donde Haruka se perdió de vista sintió algo de alivio, no obstante seguía con esa inseguridad por el extraño. Sus ojos inquietos no dejaron de mantenerse fijo en la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones, en algún momento él aparecería por allí y aunque la mejor idea era volver al ascensor para escapar de una buena vez, algo en su interior estaba anhelando tener las respuestas a las preguntas que su mente iba generando.

Quince minutos más tarde la espera parecía absurda, pero entonces Sailor Saturno se aparecía en su camino.

–Eres tú, Hotaru. –murmuró.

–Lo siento Sailor Moon–dijo al mismo tiempo que con su báculo apuntaba en dirección a Serena–. Tienes que entender que no es algo que yo quiera hacer, es mi deber.

–Bien–lo suponía, era algo que temió desde el mismo momento en que le dijeron que ella era la razón de los cambios en el futuro. –Si en realidad tienes que hacerlo, no voy a detenerte. –Se arrodilló lentamente y bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición. –Hazlo.

Hotaru sintió el temblor en sus manos, de alguna forma la entrega de Serena la desconcertaba por completo. Si en un instante cualquiera ella o Setsuna hubieran creído que ofrecería resistencia se equivocaban en lo absoluto.

–Es por el futuro de la humanidad. –dijo sin saber por qué se molestaba en dar explicaciones.

–La misión nuestra como Sailor es proteger a la princesa y el cristal de plata, por eso mi muerte es algo necesario.

–Sí, lo es.

Entonces sucedió, Hotaru hizo explotar su poder.

Un cuerpo cayó derrumbado.

– ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Sailor Saturno, su ataque había sido bloqueado por el cuerpo de otra Sailor que se arrojó intempestivamente para proteger a Serena. –¡Urano!

Ante la expresión atónita de Serena, la Sailor Urano se puso en pie con mucha dificultad, tambaleante sonreía satisfecha.

–Un segundo más de demora y hubiera sido fatal.

–Urano, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –Hotaru recriminó sin dejar de apuntarle.

–Porque deseaba hacerlo. –se limpió la sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano–Y sinceramente no creo que sea tan fácil que pases por encima de mí.

–En realidad no tienes que sacrificarte por mí. –Serena susurró.

Sin embargo, Urano fingió no escuchar, sólo escrutó los ojos de su adversaria.

–Si vas a atacar, hazlo. –Urano desafió–Si me levanto, atacaré sin piedad.

–No te ilusiones Urano, si tengo que pasar sobre ti, lo haré.

Esta vez Serena se interpuso–Detente Sailor Saturno, ella no tiene que pagar por mí.

Pero inmediatamente Serena se sintió empujada e inevitablemente terminó tendida en el piso–¡Quédate allí, acaso no ves lo que intento hacer por ti!

– ¡No!

–Ella lo desea–secundó Saturno, sintiendo instantáneamente la mirada afilada de Urano. Supo que no iba a ceder –De acuerdo, veo que estás decidida.

"¿Acaso tienen el derecho de decidir por mí'" Serena pensó viéndose entre la espada y la pared; Proteger al mundo significaba tener que ver morir a esa Sailor que no conocía a manos de su propia compañera, su interior no toleraba la idea de sacrificar a nadie. –No necesitas hacerlo Sailor Saturno.

– ¡Que te calles! –gritó Urano.

– ¡No me callaré porque tienes que vivir!

Urano empuñó sus manos, impotente ante la actitud de Serena. –Eres una inconsciente, ¿no lo sabes? –siseó.

–No lo soy, sólo busco lo mejor para todo. –se defendió Serena.

Pero Urano dirigía sus palabras a Saturno–Me obligas a matarte Saturno y no tampoco quiero hacerlo.

– ¿Bajo qué concepto?

–Lo averiguarías si me das tiempo.

Ante lo que Urano o Serena esperaban, Hotaru dejó de lado su decisión de atacar. –Tienes dos días, Sailor Urano. Sólo espero que no te equivoques. –dio media vuelta y se retiró.

.

O0o0o

.

En el departamento reinaba el silencio; sólo se oía el tic tac del reloj y el silbido del viento que se colaba por una ventana semi-abierta. El televisor se encendió de pronto, como sucedía todos los días a la misma hora anunciando el inicio del programa favorito de Michiru. Haruka se apoderó del control remoto y apagó el aparato.

–Michiru tienes esa manía de encender esta cosa, si por lo menos le prestaras real atención.

Era su manía. Criticaba a su compañera y su obsesión por ver la tv mientras leía.

Se oyó una tos que precedió la aparición de la tercera persona en ese cuarto.

– ¿Dormiste bien? –Haruka preguntó.

Serena se movió despacio, arrastrando los pies ya que sentía el cuerpo pesado luego de una larga siesta. Se quedó vacilante decidiendo dónde se sentaba; pero enseguida se decidió y lo hizo justo en frente que asomó la mirada por sobre el libro que leía.

–No sé si estoy en lo cierto, pero estimo que ustedes son Sailor Scouts. –sus palabras se oyeron como un leve susurro.

Michiru escrutó el rostro de Haruka.

–¿Le dijiste? –dijo–.Creo que no debías hacerlo.

Haruka dejó escapar un suspiro y su expresión tranquila y amable se transformó en seriedad.

–No suelo romper promesas, y te aseguro que no me descubrí.

–No lo hizo–explicó Serena–. Lo deduje.

Michiru se guardó el deseo de protestar contra Haruka. Se levantó y fue a la cocina; apenas ella se perdió de vista, Serena encaró a Haruka.

–Así es que una chica después de todo–dijo–. Lograste confundirme.

Haruka sonrió.

–Cabeza de Bombón, no fue mi intensión engañarte.

–Entonces sabrás que no me importa –desvió la mirada, se encontró con que el libro que Michiru leía tan afanosamente era uno de cocina tradicional–. Parece que a pesar de que asumes que debes protegerme realmente no quieres hacerlo.

–De acuerdo, Serena–le clavó la mirada–. No quiero hacerlo, pero debo. En el fondo no me reconozco, ahora mismo no sabría decirte quién soy en realidad.

–Pues yo tampoco sé quién soy.

Haruka siguió cada uno de los movimientos de Serena, de alguna manera comprendiendo esa obsesión por plantarse frente a la ventana y perder la vista en el horizonte. La notaba triste y muy débil. Por otro lado Michiru volvió a lo suyo, sentía que su intervención sería inútil y estaba decidida a esperar.

Serena metió la mano en su bolsillo, hurgó hasta dar con su prisma de transformación. Asomó una sonrisa triste mientras pensaba en todo lo que significaba ser Sailor Moon; una líder sin un poder real, débil, y sentimental.

"Me siento patética al creer que pude ser una princesa"

Inmediatamente tras ese pensamiento vino a su memoria aquél hombre en la torre. Su cabeza se giró de golpe para encarar a Haruka.

–Tú lo viste, ¿no es así? Al extraño en la torre –Dijo expectante, pero el rostro de Haruka respondía por sí mismo un "no"–. Pero estabas allí, debiste verlo.

–¿Ver a quién? –Michiru dijo con interés, y consiguió la atención de la chica.

–Dijo llamarse Diamante, que no me haría daño, dijo ser…–sonrió irónica–el hombre que más me ama en este mundo.

–Hay tanto loco suelto por ahí, ven una chica bonita y enseguida figuran ser el amor de nuestras vidas–Michiru dijo suspirando con cansancio–. Me pasa a cada segundo.

La luz de energía que brilló un instante en Serena se tornó opaca una vez más. –La verdad es que creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo –dijo luego–, no sé qué intentan descubrir teniéndome aquí encerrada. Me siento inútil.

–Mejor inútil que muerta–Intervino Haruka.

–No sé qué sentido tiene si en unas cuantas horas me matarán de todas formas.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse, el teléfono sonó. Haruka oyó atenta a su interlocutor; luego se colocó la chaqueta y acomodó sus cabellos.

–Es hora–dijo–. La cita es en el parque central.

Michiru accedió a alistarse en silencio y fue la primera en salir del departamento. Fueron al nivel de estacionamiento y se subieron al coche de Haruka. Media hora más tarde se encontraban en mitad de un parque desolado, oscuro y de apariencia hostil. Una a una las Sailor Scout hicieron su aparición, todas con excepción de Setsuna y Hotaru llevaban consigo una pesada carga al saber que su compañera debía desaparecer y no estaban autorizadas a intervenir e impedirlo.

Hotaru se adelantó por sobre la línea de las demás, tras ella Setsuna se mantenía alerta. Al frente tenían a Haruka y Michiru en actitud protectora, peligrosamente decididas a llevar a cabo sus planes.

–El tiempo acabó–insinuó Hotaru–. Espero que hayan logrado lo que esperaban conseguir.

Michiru dio una mirada cómplice a su leal compañera y ambas dieron un paso al costado al mismo tiempo. Serena, aún sin transformarse en Sailor Moon, quedó expuesta.

–Hazlo, Serena–demandó Saturno.

Una luz brillante envolvió el perímetro donde la transformación se llevaba a cabo. Durante escasos segundos los rostros pálidos de Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy, dieron a conocer la amargura en el ambiente, pero ninguna dio algún asomo de valor para revelarse ante la orden estricta de Setsuna.

–Estoy lista–Serena finalmente dijo.

Hotaru hizo explotar su poder, dirigido a Serena quien al recibir en forma directa toda la energía, dio un grito desgarrador el cual estremeció los corazones de sus amigas. Sin embargo, Haruka y Michiru sonreían, eso desconcertó a Setsuna. Luego de que todo acabó, Serena se encontraba tendida en el suelo, inmóvil, su transformación se había desvanecido y en lugar de un prisma brillante sólo había pedazos de piedras regados por el piso.

–Está hecho–susurró Hotaru Satisfecha.

Pero Setsuna se adelantó y plantó a su lado, sin desviar la vista de la chica tendida del suelo. No pudo impresionarse luego de ver ligeros movimientos en ella, supo que no era tan fácil acabar con ella luego de ver las expresiones de sus compañeras.

–Eso no es posible –dijo, mientras veía como la niña de largo cabellos oscuros intentaba ponerse en pie con dificultad–. No sé cómo lo hace.

–Lo hace y ese el punto.–Dijo Michiru secamente.

Serena ya estaba en pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio en tanto su mirada se concentraba en sus amigas que la veían horrorizadas. Sonrió para darles tranquilidad.

La luna se asomó por sobre los edificios; una luna llena, hermosamente plateada, que con su luz iluminaba el triste rostro de Serena.

–¿Y bien? –Hotaru preguntó a Setsuna.

–Ahora es mi turno.

Hotaru dio un paso atrás. Setsuna alzó su báculo, pero entonces dos Sailor Scouts se interponían en su camino.

–No entiendo ese valor para desafiar a su princesa–dijo–, pero yo tengo que hacer lo que debo hacer.

Setsuna inició su ataque. Urano y Neptuno no se movieron. Entonces sucedió, el ardor que Serena sentía por dentro la hizo ágil, en un solo movimiento se adelantó a ambas. El poder de Plutón envolvió a las tres y sin esperarlo, ninguna sentía el menor daño. Cuando todo pasó, y las figuras de ellas volvieron al rango de visión de las demás, un hecho inexplicable había sucedido.

Más allá incluso de los límites de Tokio, la gente podía ver brillar en el cielo una luna que comenzaba a tener un color rojo intenso. En tanto la expresión de Haruka se llenaba de satisfacción, y Michiru estaba complacida.

–No puede ser–se oyó el murmullo de Amy.

Rei cayó de rodillas, todo lo que su interior percibía era demasiado como para que no le doblara las piernas.

–Esto…–La experimentada Setsuna no sabía qué decir.

–No es el mal, no puedo percibir maldad alguna. –dijo Hotaru.

–Es su corazón–Michiru dijo.

En instante Urano y Neptuno se inclinaban frente a una inmóvil Serena.

–Moriremos por ti. –dijo Michiru.

–Permítenos ser tus protectoras.

Pero ella no sabía qué decir; pasaba su mirada de una a la otra y no tenía la absoluta certeza de lo que significaba. Tras ella, Lita comenzó a avanzar en su dirección.

–Ni siquiera lo intentes, Jupiter. –amenazó Hotaru.

A metros de distancia, ocultos tras algunos arbusto y perdido bajo el velo de la leve penumbra del lugar, Diamante suspiró.

–Ella es un gran misterio–dijo a quién estaba a su lado–, no entiendo por qué insistes en querer a alguien que no te corresponde. Debieras pensar que ella fue quien nos destruyó y envió al mundo de las tinieblas.

–No–Diamante habló seguro–.Ella es mi destino.

–¿Y si te equivocas? –sonriendo irónico–. Está la princesa de la Luna, en algún momento dijiste estar enamorado de ella, y es esa la razón por la que estamos aquí, para buscarla a ella.

–Pues esta niña hizo que olvidara a la otra. Si lo pienso, todo es más sencillo de lo imaginado.

El muchacho suspiró.

–Yo le temo–enfocó su vista en la luna roja–.Es un evento extraño y lo provocó ella.

–Eres mi hermano Zafiro, sólo a mí debes temer.

–Sí, como tú digas.

.

o0o0o

.

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka regresó al departamento y se quedó de pie frente a Michiru cuya concentración estaba puesta en la titilante pantalla de su computadora. Ella alzó la vista y miró con desaprobación su rostro manchado con rastros de aceite.

–Ahora es cuando debieras atender nuestros asuntos. Tuve que luchar para que ella no se marchara–dijo Michiru nerviosa.

–¿Marcharse adónde? –distraídamente se sobó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano dando un nivel más de mal aspecto a su rostro.

–Pues adónde sea que pueda mantenerse tranquila.

Interrumpió su trabajo para mirar de arriba abajo las condiciones de las envestiduras de su compañera.

–No sé qué haces ahí, ve a darte una ducha. Luego hablamos.

Cuando Haruka se marchó, Michiru prácticamente arrojó su portátil, cansada de realizar una búsqueda infructuosa de acerca del reciente evento de la luna roja. Se hundió en su asiento, y fijó su vista en el cielo mientras trataba de controlar su eventual ansiedad que estaba acabando con su usual estado de quietud.

–"No entiendo" –murmuró.

Serena se movió a la sala de estar con absoluto sigilo luego de que su atención fuera despertada por la voz de Haruka.

–Por fin ha vuelto–dijo, provocando el sobresalto en la chica de cabellos verdes. –Haruka.

–Ah sí, fue a darse una ducha.

Serena bostezó y se hundió en el sillón frente a ella.

–Si no tengo poderes, si ya no soy nadie, ¿por qué ustedes se molestan en mí seguridad? –Michiru miró a la chica con perplejidad–. Es cierto, no represento una amenaza alguna para Serenity o el futuro. He pensado en regresar a mi casa y llevar la vida que tenía antes de que Luna me encontrara y revelara mi renacimiento como Sailor Scout.

–¿Acaso estás loca? –Michiru dijo nerviosa–.Ni siquiera pienses en huir de nosotras porque te buscaremos y encontraremos; personalmente voy a atarte para evitar tu escape en una siguiente oportunidad.

Serena sonrió.

–Me gusta la forma en que ustedes asumen un compromiso.

–Bueno sí–recuperó su portátil y tecleó una palabra para nueva búsqueda en la red–Luna roja, Luna roja–siseó en voz baja–¿Por qué no hay nada?

–¿Qué esperabas? Si nunca ha habido evento similar es lógico que no encuentres nada.

–No me rendiré tan fácil.

Serena desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, suspiró al notar que esta se encontraba cubierta con las cortinas; su pereza era demasiada como para levantarse e ir a pararse ahí.

–Ya no tengo poderes, y ahora entiendo por qué no existo en el futuro. –murmuró.

Decididamente Michiru cerró su computadora y la dejó a su lado.

–Sobreviviste al ataque de Sailor Saturno, y eso es improbable incluso para ti–dijo–. Bueno, Hotaru te atacó con su máximo poder, debiste salir al menos muy lastimada pero no es así.

–Acabó con mi prisma.

Michiru movió la cabeza.

–¿Cómo lograste bloquear el ataque de Plutón?

–No estoy segura, sólo deseaba protegerlas; jamás he querido que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa.

–Eres demasiado buena, ¿lo sabías?

–Es mi forma de ser, siempre he sido así.

–¿No sientes odio por Serenity, o acaso algún mínimo deseo de venganza por lo que está pasando?–Serena negó con la cabeza–. Yo la haría sufrir un poco.

–Ya lo estoy haciendo; eso de que debe proteger a la humanidad sin lograr el éxito, por mi culpa, es hacerla sufrir.

–Te quitó al hombre que amas–la retó, comenzaba a perder la paciencia–. No hay un futuro fuera de estas cuatro paredes porque su necesidad de proteger al mundo hace que pierdas tu vida, lo que amas, a tus amigas.

–¡Detente! –mostró por fin un atisbo de coraje.

–Si tan de acuerdo estás con su misión por qué no lo haces sencillo y saltas al vacío.

Serena se irguió; la miró directo a los ojos por unos segundos advirtiendo el reto, fue a la ventana y se plantó en el balcón. Se asomó por sobre la baranda y tomó el peso a lo que significaba estrellar su cuerpo contra el concreto de la calle.

–Es contradictorio, pero si en el fondo de tu ser quieres que esto acabe así, lo haré sin dudar. –dijo asustada.

– ¡Vamos, hazlo!–gritó Michiru.

–Eventualmente lo haría, pero–volvió la vista atrás, Michiru se encontraba de pie mirándola– no quiero la muerte, sí, sería fácil lanzarme, pero amo mi vida después de todo.

– ¿Segura?

–Sí.

–Entonces déjanos enseñarte a sobrevivir y luchar por lo que es tuyo.

Para entonces la expresión de Michiru se había suavizado completamente


End file.
